


All that Matters

by nagaplz



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaplz/pseuds/nagaplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from The_Eagle_Kink on LJ: Size kink.Turns out, Marcus is very well endowed.Turns out, Esca loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one but I'm moving some of my stuff over here from LJ that I really only used to just store some fics at. 
> 
> As it says in the summary this is from the Eagle Kink meme and was just recently given a title, because I can't keep calling all my fics "Untittled" and think I can get away with it. But, like most of my other works, this hasn't been beta'd so there's going to be spelling and grammar mistakes and I'm really sorry in advance, truly.

Marcus never lets Esca fully wash him when they’re in the family baths, only requests that the Briton clean his back before sending him off. Sometimes, after a setoff weeks, he asks Esca to stay as some form of company even if the atmosphere is strained and quiet. Esca always stays, even if there is need of him elsewhere, now, he doesn’t even wait to ask for Marcus to ask.

He has grown to like watching Marcus as he moves his soldier toned body from the water, the already barely constructed conversation usually drops dead as Esca simply stares at the tanned skin but the Briton has learned over the months what words to use to make it seem as if he was paying attention to anything but the Roman’s girth between his thighs.

Esca’s positive if more Romans were Marcus’ size there would be a lot less hostility with the Roman Empire.

His mind usually tampers off freely as he imagines, with phantom feelings running down his spine, of what it would be like to have that to himself; stretching him open and taking him viciously. With his much smaller body he knows it will burn and fill him perfectly.

The day dreams started here, in the baths, but soon Esca found himself watching Marcus’ lower body more and more; trying to see if he can catch a glimpse of an outline of the bigger man. Envisioning what it would be like to see and feel such a large, controlled man over him in sex.

“Do you not have other duties?” Marcus asks plainly as Esca sits to the edge of the pool, within touching distance of Marcus’ shoulder.

“No.”

Marcus knows he lying but says nothing as he rises up to wash his arms and face while the water teases Esca’s view of Marcus’ lower body. The obscure reflections has Esca squirming within his own skin, it itches and feels wonderful as he lets his mind go. He’s sure he would have to use both of his hands to wrap around Marcus; one, he theorizes, would barely fit the width.

Esca frowns as Marcus doesn’t get out of the pool as his usually routine, but sits back in bench crafted from the side of the bath, water now back up to his chest.

“What are you doing?” He asks before he can stop himself, wishing to attack Marcus as he slides further into the water away from Esca’s sight.

“I have no other duties either,” Markus rolls his head back to look at Esca, the fading light from the sky displaying adorning shadows over the roman’s face. “I wish to relax a little.”

Esca bites back his reply and settles for angrily mapping out the freckles and scars Marcus holds over the back of his shoulders and neck. Not nearly as interesting as scar on Marcus’ thigh, Esca knows what the Roman’s shoulders feel like under his hands; solid and smooth.

“You do not have to stay.” Marcus says only moving to grab a cloth from the low table nearby to rest his head on as now even his shoulders and neck are no long viewable to Esca.

“I have no other place to be.” Esca replies flatly, now bored. “I could wash your hair.”

Marcus’ goes quiet before turning to look at Esca and the Briton takes advantage of watching little ripples of water run down the centurion’s neck and chest. It’s nothing special but Esca can’t help but watch the way the droplets catch on some of the imperfections of Marcus’ skin.

“If you wish.” Esca moves diligently, rolling up his loose fitting pants and sits behind Marcus so that the Roman is nearly resting his head in his lap. He uses a wooden bowl to pour water over Marcus’ hair, running his fingers through the thick strains getting them soaked before applying the soap.

Esca lets his hands roam down the centurion’s neck, around his chest and down to as far as his arms would reach.

“What are you doing?”Marcus voice drops low and dangerous.

“Washing your hair, you have hair down there also, do you not?”

Marcus goes quiet again and Esca can feel the muscles in his back tense but Esca doesn’t move from splaying his hands underwater over Marcus’ taunt stomach. “You are very well-gifted from your gods.”

Marcus swallows back a gasp as Esca’s fingers just barley skim the base of his cock. “I don’t require this of you.”

“You wouldn’t be a true Roman if you were satisfied with just what you required.” Esca hissed in his ear, raking his blunt fingers up Marcus’ torso forcing his breath to hitch and body to jump at the unexpected rough treatment. “I care very little of what you require of me.”

It was a battle of limbs and clothes as they both pushed at pulled at each other, Esca ending up in Marcus’ lap as they both submerged themselves in the water, fighting over each other. Finally able to touch what Esca has been shamefully dreaming about for months. It nearly makes his mouth water when he gets his hands around Markus and it’s exactly as he predicted.

The skin is smooth here, not as the rest of Marcus’ body. It’s hard from arousal and Esca can feel himself grow excited as he aches to feel more of it. His hands run over Marcus’ and their tongues and teeth battle for dominance.

“Vicious.” Marcus grunts as Esca’s teeth grip his bottom lip, his hands skimming over the smaller man’s back digging in his own lines on the Briton’s skin. Marcus’ hands are large, like the rest of him and rough like his nature. 

“Determined,” Esca corrects with a moan; grinning at his play on the Latin words. He captures Marcus’ mouth again as he quickens his pace with hands; running them up and over the head of Marcus’ cock and holding it against his stomach so he can thrust his own arousal against the roman’s.

Marcus’ hips buck and move against him pleasantly, his hands grip at his ass; needing and running his fingers against Esca’s opening, testing and waiting for approval. Esca makes a low sound in his throat at the feel of those thick fingers against him. He knows there’s no way they can loosen him enough for but he wants them anyway.

“It will hurt you.” Marcus tells him and Esca groans with heated pleasure and jealousy, thinking of all the others that got to feel this before him.

“Then do it properly.” Esca bites at Marcus’ neck and hold back his surprise as he’s lifted easily from his position against the ex-soldier, mild panic and anger rises in him before he’s settle back against the side of the bath, his back exposed to the air and to Marcus’ eyes.

He can feel Marcus’ cock between this thighs and it sends jolts of pleasure up his spine and to his own arousal. He wants to touch himself, it’s almost painful and he wants to demand Marcus just fuck between his thighs. To let Esca feel it rub against his sensitive skin and underside of his cock but Marcus already has two fingers working inside of him and he knows he prefers this.

“Yes,” he moans in his own harsh language. Letting the words drip off his tongue as Marcus’ fingers, slick with scented oil, take him with their own roughness. They feel big inside of him and Esca lies there hardly feeling the roughness of the stone under his stomach as he tries to push himself further onto those worn and weapon wielding hands.

Esca curses at Marcus when he feels those fingers leave him for good, still speaking in his native speech; he can feel how much the Roman likes the thought of reducing the Briton to this foreign language. He feels the hand reach down to grasp at his master’s cock and suddenly Esca is nearly dying with need to watch as Marcus lines up with Esca’s opening; wants to see the man touching himself.

And it burns. The stretch of his muscles to help accommodate Marcus as he pushes in and Esca finds he has lost his voice. He is conflicted and plaint under Marcus, hating himself for enjoying himself with this proud Roman.

His muscles contract and Marcus stills his body, his thighs spasm and his fingers twitch against Esca’s hips. “Are you alright?”

The words were forced through Marcus’ teeth and Esca has no words to reply with because he doesn’t know what to say. He feels himself nodding without really acknowledging the movement itself, only hissing and staying completely still as Marcus pushes his way further in. He feels much bigger than he looks and Esca is straining to relieve himself of his burning erection but doesn’t dare move so he can reach a hand into the slightly cooled water; it’s a test to his sanity.

They go still again as Marcus’ groans and shakes against him, he is in as far as he can be and Esca knows it’s not all of the Roman. Knows as it is their first time together and that he is not yet made for Marcus just now, but it’s enough. And the centurion slowly moves his way back out and in with shallow, barely moving thrusts.

Esca keens as more oil is poured over his stretched hole and his slowly spread around and in him with Marcus’ hands and cock, his head is clearing from its heavy fog and he no longer cares for the Roman’s tender treatment.

“More,” he demands in Celtic and then again in Latin. “Move!”

Marcus moans loudly, taking the base of his cock in hand and supplying Esca with his wants. The rhythm is controlled but harsh, both holding back noises of their act as best they could while they drowned themselves in the other.

Finally, Esca cannot stand the pressure in his cock anymore and wraps his hand around himself to help bring himself off. Marcus growls against the back of his neck and in an instant flips the Briton around to face him, watching with hungry eyes as Esca takes his pleasure.

Marcus’ eyes are dark, pupils blown and teeth clashed together; only grunts and labored breaths getting through. Esca too, looks down at his hand and further feeling himself teeter the edge of sanity as he watches Marcus’s thick erection moving in him and suddenly all this senses are heightened and he’s coming with barely held together words and noises.

His body goes tight, every muscle in him contracting and loosening as he rides out his orgasm only taking slight satisfaction in himself as Marcus cruses at him and pulls out quickly. His large hands rolling over his strained erection as he continues to mumble words of profanity at the Briton until his own come mixes with Esca’s .

Their breath is heavy and chests heave with over exertion as they wait out the adrenaline high running through their nerves. Marcus sits back into the now cold water to help catch his breath.

“You would have me only for my pēnis?” Marcus jokes, out of breath.

“There is nothing else you would have.” They both drop into silence, Marcus pulling himself out of the dirtied water to lie next to Esca without touching him, grunting in discomfort as his back hits hard stone.

“I could kill you.” Esca says quietly, his chest moving slower now than it was and Marcus grins up at the darkened sky.

“As could I to you.”


End file.
